


Poor Little Moon

by FallenAngelForever



Series: The Crow, The Owl and The Cat [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Precious Tsukishima, SO GAY, Sad with a Happy Ending, There is no straight here, Training Camp, Tsukki must be protected at all cost, gayyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelForever/pseuds/FallenAngelForever
Summary: Tsukishima has seen how Volleyball drove his brother to a mental breakdown, he never thought he would go down the same path. After all its just a club, but he begins to feel depressed when constantly out shined by Hinata (The Sun).Can a certain Cat and Owl help this baby crow?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, This is my second fanfiction and my first of this fandom. I love Haikyuu and Training Camp was amazing. I loved the relationship Bokuto, Kuroo and Tsukishima have, So I decided to write a fanfic. So this is set during Training Camp, Season 2, episode 7 and in this Fanfic, Training Camp is going to last three weeks. Kuroo and Bokuto are already dating and thanks to AnimeFangirl I have made Akaashi and Kenma a pair.

The bird who dares to fall is the bird that learns to fly - Unknown 

Kuroo POV 

While he was the tallest of his team, he was the least noticeable. It was like his coach said, Tsukishima was a baby bird still in his shell and it didn't seem like he was going to come out anytime soon. 

Kuroo had also noticed he was only friendly with freckles (Yamaguchi), he saw a bit of Kenma in Tsukishima. Maybe that`s why he had convinced Akaashi and Bokuto to let Tsukishima join their evening practice. Not that it took much work to convince them, they are both fond of the Karasuno team.

Later that night

"Tsukishima kun is coming this way" Akaashi informed them

"Hey Karasuno" Kuroo yelled, pretending not to know his name

Tsukishima turned in the direction of the voice and didn't bother to hide his grimace when he saw the captains of Nekoma and Fukurodani beckoning him over, two teams that he had lost against repeatedly today.

"Glasses kun, want to do some blocking practice with me" Bokuto said excitedly

"No thank you, I`m heading to bed goodnight" Tsukishima said before turning around

Bokuto looked crestfallen and gave Kuroo the owl eyes

"He may not look it, but this guy is one of the top five spikers in the country" Kuroo announced, hoping to catch Tsukishima attention.

Tsukishima stopped and slowly turned back around, Kuroo fought the smirk trying to appear.

"So he couldn't make it into the top three, huh" came the snide remark from the baby crow

Saltyshima indeed thought Kuroo as he remembered the nickname the shrimp had told Kenma

Bokuto drew him out of his thoughts by whining loudly to Akaashi, talking about how Kuroo raises him up, just to be knocked down.

"Besides if your a middle blocker, you should practice your blocking a bit more" Kuroo said smirking as he watched a vein throb in Tsukishima forehead and walked past him and into the gym.

When Bokuto realized he had someone to block him, he stopped clinging to Akaashi and with a thumbs up and a kiss to Kuroo, he went to warm up.

Akaashi sighed "This is going to be a long night"

Kuroo sat on one side the court, his attention torn between the dead on impression of roadkill by Lev and Tsukishima being destroyed by his boyfriend (Get your minds out of the gutter), Glasses had yet to stop a single ball and with every block he did, less energy he put into it. 

Frowning Kuroo decided to leave the barely conscious Lev on the floor, and make his way over to the trio when he felt his breath get caught in his throat.

Tsukishima had jumped again but his shirt got caught on the net and had pulled his shirt up just enough to see his ribs. Kuroo was shocked at how thin he was, maybe he wasn't eating properly he thought. He fought a shudder at the thought of Kenma old diet (Junk food) before Yaku got involved and became the team mom.

He would talk to the baby crow about the importance of a healthy diet after training he thought to himself, nodding he jogged the rest of the way over.

His boyfriend was jumping around the court and cheering about how great his spikes are,

"You beat one blocker Bokuto san, not something to brag about" Akaashi said in a monotone voice 

"So how about two" Kuroo said slinging his arm around Tsukishima shoulders. 

Bokuto spikes again but is blocked by Kuroo 

"Glasses kun" Bokuto begins but is interrupted by Tsukishima "My name is Tsukishima " , "Fine, Tsukki, your blocks are so weak, I`m scared I`m going to break your arms, you need to block like Kuroo kun, if you give it 100 percent then your blocks will work!" Bokuto finishes, looking like he gave Tsukishima all of life`s answers. 

"Yeah Tsukishima kun, if you don`t put more effort in, then shrimpy is going to over take you" Kuroo said with a smirk trying to give Tsukishima some motivation 

Tsukishima face betrayed a flicker of emotion before disappearing, rubbing his neck, he looked sheepish as he told the captains "The talent different between me and Hinata is too great, I don`t stand a chance, I`m tired now goodnight senpai`s. " 

With that he turned around to leave as the rest of the Nekoma team filled the gym 

"Hey, wait" Kuroo called after Tsukishima, Just as he reaches out to grab him, he suddenly finds himself with an armful of Lev. Clinging to him and crying for him to protect him from Yaku san. 

"You done it now Kuroo san, your too blunt" Akaashi said sighing 

Did I just get lectured about bluntness from Akaashi? Kuroo thought to himself then frowned as he watched Tsukishima walk toward the dorms 

The coach was right, Tsukishima is a baby bird stuck in a shell, but a shell of no self esteem. Would he ever break free? Kuroo thought sadly


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukishima Pov 

He couldn’t breathe, his heart was pounding and pain lit up his sides. He had been running ever since he left the gym.

15 laps he had run and still had another 12 to go, one lap for every block he had miss and no dinner for him tonight. 

He only ate when he stopped a block or got a perfect score on a test or homework, because only then did he deserve to eat. 

Suddenly his vision blurred and his knees buckle, he grunted as he hit the cold hard ground. He stayed there till his vision clear. 

He looked around, making sure no one had seen him almost collapse, the area was deserted seeing as it was 11 pm. 

“I`ll go to bed now and get up 5 am to to the rest of my laps” he thought to himself as he stumbled into the Karasuno dorm. 

Sugawara the supermom he was shot up as he heard the door to the dorm open and seeing Tsukishima walk in, 

“Tsukishima, what are you doing out so late?” Sugawara whisper as to not disturb the rest of the team. 

Tsukishima barley manged to stifle a scream at hearing someone pop up behind him, 

spinning around he saw the team mom softly tapping his foot with his hip cocked out and a hand rest on it. 

“He does know hes not actually a mom doesn’t he?” Tsukishima thought to himself, “Oh Sugawara, I wasn’t tired so I went for a walk” 

“Hmmm” Sugawara said not happy he hadn’t noticed one of his baby crows hadn’t come back. 

“Okay but next time let someone know where you are” Sugawara told Tsukishima. 

Feigning a smile Tsukishima nodded and headed to his futon which was next to Hinata who was currently mumbling in his sleep “One more toss” 

“Unbelievable” Tsukishima thought as he shook his head in disgust. 

Break time the next day 

Kuroo Pov 

After grabbing a watermelon slice from one of the managers he looked for the Karasuno captain Daichi,

locating him pretty quickly thanks to shrimpy who was jumping up and down, 

while telling the Karasuno team mom about a spike he had made in the last practice. 

Walking up the hill, he parked himself in front of Daichi and said “It looks like I pissed off your glasses kun”, 

“glasses kun” said Daichi confused. “Tsukishima” Sugawara informed him softly. 

“Oh, what happened: Daichi said now concerned. 

“I made a comment about him not being able to over take Hinata as motivation at practice last night, but I think I offended him” Kuroo told him feeling guilty. 

Daichi opened his mouth ready to sooth Kuroo worries when Sugawara interrupted him “He was with you last night, oh thank god I was worried about him” 

“Only for an hour, when I pissed him off, he left” Kuroo said 

“Didn’t he have dinner with you?” Sugawara asked 

“No, I thought he had dinner with you guys and we were dinner just before the canteen closed” Kuroo told him 

“The canteen closes at 9, he didn’t get into the dorms till 11pm what was he doing if he wasn’t eating or practicing?” said Sugawara in a panicked voice 

the thought of one of his babies by themselves in a strange school at night doing god knows what, worried him deeply. 

The three seniors shared concerned looks and turning around they saw Tsukishima sitting next to Yamaguchi with a slice of watermelon, 

taking a small bite he looked up as he felt eyes on him. There at the top of the hill was Sugawara, Daichi and Kuroo staring at him. 

Uneasy he stood up and saw Sugawara also standing up and starting to head down the hill toward him. 

Tsukishima threw the rest of his uneaten watermelon in the bin and walked away as a brisk pace. 

Sugawara saw Tsukishima throw away his food and walk away, frowning he turned around to Daichi and Kuroo. 

Seeing the worry on his boyfriends face, “its okay, we will talk to him after our last match” Daichi soothed Sugawara. 

Nodding Kuroo said “I`ll leave it to you then” and with that, 

he walked over to Yaku who was forcing Kenma to put down his game boy and eat some watermelon. 

Watching Kuroo walk away, Sugawara turned back around to Daichi "We are getting to the bottom of this" He told Daichi sternly 

"Yes dear" Daichi replied softly, knowing better than to get in between Sugawara and one of his "babies" when he is in mom mode 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how you like the new chapter? I know it is short but the next one will be longer.  
> Next chapter will have Bokuto and Akaashi in it,  
> If anyone has any ideas on how to get Akaashi and Kenma together would love to hear it,  
> If there is anything you want to see in the next chapter I`m open to suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that was basically a recap of Season 2, episode 7 but a bit of a twist. Sorry, next chapter will focus more on Tsukki and his eating disorder. I was just setting the scene with this chapter. Sorry if its bad. Please leave a kudos and comment.


End file.
